The development of new contraceptives is necessary to provide accessible birth control to all individuals, regardless of sociological, financial or education limitations.
While a number of different contraceptives are currently available, none are problem free. By far, the most commonly used contraceptive is an oral estrogen, progesterone, or combination thereof formulation, which while effective, nonetheless has been suggested to be proneoplastic, with prolonged use, and in some populations.
Barrier methods, such as the diaphragm, or intra-uterine device, exhibit dimished efficacy, and non-compliance with the former, and greater risk with pelvic inflammatory disease with use of the latter. Spermicides have also been used in this context, with less efficacy, and moreover, higher risk for sexually transmitted disease is associated with such use.
Thus, an easy to use, minimally invasive contraceptive, which is not associated with the above limitations is needed.